OH! STAR!
by Starscream1998
Summary: (RATED FOR A REASON!) Starscream enjoys a, "private night," with his human mate.


**OH! STAR!**

I couldn't wait for this night to come, and now that it was finally here, I was shaking with excitement. My love, Starscream, had not been home for three months. The war had taken a heavy toll on everyone, especially Starscream. He's been put through way more than I care to mention here, but let's just say he deserved a weekend off.

I put on my sexy silver sequin dress, the one that matches his armor. I sat gently on the arm rest of the couch, facing the door, in a very seductive position. I was there for about 5 minutes, when I heard the noise of a key entering the door hole. my Star entered, very excited to see me.

"There's my little human." the Deep, gravelly voice of my commander said.

"STAR!" I shouted.

Completely forgetting the seductive position I was in, I rushed toward him and embraced him. I embraced him, and kissed him passionately. He, of course, returned the kiss, and swept me up in his arms. I had missed him very much, and worried too.

Every night when he had been gone for the past three months, I had had severe anxiety nightmares that he would not return. To feel him holding me now, was the greatest gift of all.

"You are the only joy in my universe." he whispered in my ear.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I whispered back, enjoying his gentle embrace.

"Darling, I have come home straight from a mission I'm afraid. I have a few reports to log, but after that, I am all yours." he said, giving me a seductive smile before kissing me again.

"Oh alright." I said in my fake whining voice. "Don't keep me waiting for too long, Lord Starscream." I finished, a hint of Seduction in my voice.

Starscream was beaming as he headed towards the room that served as his office. I was a bit peeved that I had to wait for him, but his work was important, and I knew if he didn't complete it, Megatron would have his head.

I didn't have the highest opinion of Megatron. I had met him a few times before, and much to my disbelief, he was jealous. I can tell when a man wants me. It's always been a gift of mine. I could see the way Megatron looked at me. He clearly had lustful thoughts when he thought of me. I know he wanted to take me away from star Starscream. I know he wanted to make me his. He would often send me messages giving me offers if I was to betray Starscream for him. However, I would always turn him down. I was starscream's human and his alone. he was my master, and I, his servant of evil.

About a half an hour later, I walked into starscream's office. He was busy at work at the computer, but I could see he was nearly finished. I placed a cube of high-grade Energon on the table. I proceeded to gently stroke one of his wings, and kiss the top of his helm.

"Let's see..." Starscream began in his analytical tone of voice. "A cube of high-grade Energon, a wing pet, and a kiss to the helm? I believe my human is Desiring her master's attention." he concluded, turning toward me. I nodded my head, and he picked me up and placed me in his lap. "Attend to your Lord and master." he said, his voice becoming lower, more Gravelly, and very seductive.

I did as I knew he would want. We began to kiss each other passionately, and then, I moved to his neck cables. I gently clamped my teeth around one of them, which earned a hitch in the breath of my Seeker. I looked up to ensure that he was all right, he nodded, and I continued.

While I kissed him, my hands trailed all around him. I petted all the delicate seems lI couod reach. I especially paid attention to those beautiful big wings. As I petted him, my kisses trailed further and further down. He then gave a command that I knew very well.

"Bow before your master." he ordered, in that beautiful, husky, commanding voice of his.

"Yes Lord Starscream." I said, barely being able to contain how turned on I was.

I kneeled before him, and as usual, his interfacing panel snapped open. I was very honored and grateful to see what I got to see. I was very honored to touch him. I loved him and I wanted to do everything I could to please him. I wet one of my fingers with the tip of my tongue, and began to slowly tease the edge of his Spike. His breath hitched, and I glanced up to see a look of pure Bliss on his face. He deserved this.

I teased him only a bit more, before beginning to kiss the edge of it. Eventually, my entire mouth found its way onto it. The mesh of it, was surprisingly soft. It quivered and throbbed with my tongue's tempting touch. With how deep his breaths we're getting, and how loud he was calling my name, I knew I could bring him to his climax. Working my way, thrusting myself forward and backward, faster and faster, eventually, I got the results I wanted.

He climaxed completely and I took it all in. I swallowed practically all of it. It came rushing forward so fast I nearly choked the first time, but I was used to it by now.

Once I got my composure back from having taken in so much of his fluid, I looked up to my master. "Have I served you well, Lord Starscream?"

"Oh yes, my human." Starscream said in a breathy whisper. "You have served your master well." he then scooped me up in his arms, carrying me princess style. "Now, allow me to return the favor."

He carried me to our bedroom, and gently Set me down. he undressed me, until I was there, fully exposed for my Star to take for himself in sweet passion.

Starscream kissed me passionately for a little while, starting at my forehead, moving to my lips, then to my neck, then titillating my breast a little bit with his tongue. He then moved to my nether region, and Traced seems I didn't even know we're there. He got me all worked up, and I was there, a squeaking little mess of a human waiting for my master.

"You like playing with the big robots, don't you little girl." he said. That was the signal to tell me that he was ready for me.

I answered exactly as I always did. "Oh yes I do! My Master!"

"How much do you desire me?" he asked, his voice getting huskier and more Gravely, as he whispered in my ear.

"Master please." I whimpered in the squeaky high-pitched anime girl voice I used whenever I was turned on. "Frag me! Frag me hard! Love me tender, my Beautiful Star! You are my Master! I have missed your touch. I am yours' Lord Starscream."

Starscream had the biggest smile on his face, and with the first thrust forward, he entered me. I gasped immediately at feeling him within me. It had been so long. I missed the way he's so dominantly, yet so Gently Loved Me. With those beautiful fingers of his, he petted every seam on me he could reach. He kissed me passionately, and spoke to me in his surprisingly calm, yet gravelly voice.

"So tight you are, my human." he whispered in his husky voice.

"OH STAR!" I exclaimed in my high-pitched voice.

"So small you are, my tiny little human."

"OH STAR!"

"So soft you are, my human."

"OH! MY STAR!"

"So sweet you are, my human."

"OH YES! STAR! FASTER!"

"So gentle you are, my human."

"OH YES! MY STAR!

"MY HUMAN!"

"OH! YES! OH STAR! YES! I AM YOURS! OH YES! MY STAR! OH FRAG YES!"

The thrusts increased in speed, until the entire world was a blur. All that ever was, and that ever would be, was me and Starscream. In that moment, it was the two of us, in sweet Bliss, calling for each other. The passion was continuous, until...

"ALL! HAIL! LORD! STARSCREAM!"

those words that I screamed at the top of my lungs, were enough to elicit the climax of my Seeker. However, he did not scream a name, or any words at all. The audio signal for his climax, was the big animalistic laugh I knew so well.

we wrapped ourselves in each other's arms, just taking in each other's embrace. I listen to Starscream's spark beat, and was thankful I had him. I looked up to him, and gave him a soft gentle kiss on the lips.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I said. "I had anxiety nightmares every night, worrying that you wouldn't come home. I had horrible visions of Megatron torturing you, or you being killed by one of the Autobots. To hold you now, is the greatest blessing I ever could have."

"My human," he responded. "You are perhaps the only thing in this universe that is worth staying online for. You are the greatest joy I ever could have met. Everyday when I count my blessings, you are the only one that truly comes to mind. Ruling the Decepticons, or even being their Commander, is nothing compared to holding you. You know I would not have stayed away as long as I did if I could have prevented it. My ultimate dream is to be with you forever. I want to hold you tightly. I want to hear your voice as you sing softly to me. I want to hear your every word forever. Your voice is all I hear at night. Your eyes are all I see. When I have post-traumatic stress induced nightmares, I think of how softly you pet my wings, and how tenderly you speak to me, and I know I Will Survive another day. You are the reason I still exist, and I thank you for being in my life."

"Oh Star." I said, kissing him once more upon the lips. "I love you so much, and I'll never let you go.

"I love you too, my human" Starscream said.

we kissed each other again, and then we fell asleep in each other's arms. I knew, that after all the years of trauma I had been through, after all the years of suffering and abuse I had taken, I had finally found someone who would truly never leave me, and I knew he felt the same way. We held each other tightly, as we both finally felt secure.


End file.
